clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Antarctic Broadcasting Group
Not to be confused with ABC, a separate broadcaster. The Antarctic Broadcasting Group was a television broadcaster group who broadcasted three channels continentally prior to its demise. It was founded during the Colonial Antarctica era, and eventually dissolved in 2005. It was formed for ABC as a holdings company, but eventually separated from it and become two different entities. The ABG dissolved due to poor business, high taxes and strong competition. Notable channels owned by ABG during its lifetime include: ABC (separated in 1993), Antarctic Sports Network (separated in 1995), L33t Channel (separated in 1997) and XVG TV (separated after ABG dissolved). History The ABG was formed when ABC wanted to have more subsidaries. Initailly named Antarctic Broadcasters Network, or ABN, it was later renamed Antarctic Broadcasting Group to synchronize with the name ABC. It was officially formed in 1991, and seven channels, all subsidaries of ABC, were part of it. The CEO for ABG was the Chairman of ABC. The CEO of ABG was eventually replaced with another penguin. In 1992, twelve more channels became under operation by the group. Due to disagreements between ABG and ABC, ABC eventually separated from it in 1993. To avoid confusion, the slogan of ABG was Not ABC but ABG! at the time. After ABC's exit from the group, the flagship channel for ABG became Ovie Network. Ovie Network joined the group in 1992 as part of the new twelve channels. Ovie Network had spawned a further three subsidaries that were added to the group. ABG spent most of its capital on Ovie, while it paid no attention to the rest of its channels. Eventually, four more channels exited the group. 11 channels were left by the end of the third wikipedia:fiscal year. Ovie Network itself exited the group in mid-1994 with its three subsidaries, further bringing the number of channels down to seven. 90% of ABG was at the time owned by itself. A 70% stake in the company was bought out by Elisz Ltd. A major revamp was conducted, with the names of channels changed to synchronize with one another. For example, News Antarctica was renamed ABG News, and International Sports Network renamed ABG Sports. In 1995, ABG Sports, ABG News Two and ABG Chicks all exited from ABG. ABG became public in late 1995, too. ABG almost folded when Colon Broadcasting bought out all shares except a share owned by a private investor. Colon Broadcasting, like Elisz Ltd., revamped the whole system, renaming them back to their original names. Colon Broadcasting's own channels were not part of the group. ABG was out of debt by 1996. In 1997, the popular L33t Channel exited to form its own company. In 1998, Cross-country TV and Investigation of Crime Channel exited from the group. Many more followed suit, and by 2001, there were only three channels left. Seeing that they could no longer earn profit, Colon Broadcasting sold its shares to others, the biggest shareholder being Ovie Network, whom exited the very same group in 1992. The flagship channel at the time was XVG TV. Now seeing that wikipedia:liquidation was near, Ovie Network merged the other two channels with XVG TV. ABG was almost renamed XVG. ABG itself had their own production studio, and produced programmes to further popularize their only channel. In 2004, Ovie Network officially exited being ABG's owner, thus making ABG independent. XVG TV was bought out by itself, thus, ABG went into debt, and dissolved in 2005. Assets of ABG went to XVG TV, Ovie Network and Colon Broadcasting. ABG Kids, it's kid's subsidiary, also became a separate channel. Channels Prior to being dissolved. *XVG TV **XVG News **XVG Entertainment and Sports Bought itself out and gained assets. Channels exited in the 1990s 12 groups *ABC and subsidaries. Founder of ABG, exited in 1993. *Ovie Network and subsidaries. Owner of ABG after Elisz Ltd., exited in 1998. *Cuisine la' Antarctica Food channel, currently operates under the name 'La An *L33t Channel Dorkugese channel that is still operating, owned by Dorkugese Broadcasting Services. *Investigation of Crime Channel Educational channel, exited in 1998 and renamed 'CrimeSolving'. *Elpamoar Penguinian-speaking channel, exited in 2001 and folded in 2007. *International Sports Network Sports channel, exited in 2002 and renamed 'Antarctic Sports Network'. Merged with other sports channels in 2006. *Cross-Country TV International channel, exited in 1998 and merged. See also * ABC, founder of the group that exited in 1993. * CPTV, competitor of ABG at the time. Category:Rooms Category:Television